Juvenile Delinquent
by Nyte Frost
Summary: When Remus goes to Harry's house to pick him up for the summer, he is surprised to find he isn't there. The order will soon learn that there is more to Harry Potter than they first thought. Warning: SLASH
1. Default Chapter

Juvenile Delinquent

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything like that cuz I'm not J.K Rowling

By: Nyte

Werewolf Remus Jonathon Lupin was walking toward No. 4 Private Drive. He was going to get the son of one of his best friends, Harry James Potter, so he could finish up his occlumency lessons. Another of Remus' best friends, and Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, had died just a month ago in June. It was now July 31st, Harry's birthday. Remus was to get Harry and bring him back to Sirius' old house, 12 Grimauld Place, just for a week until he was done lessons. If Harry resisted, sadly, he was to take him by force. Walking with Remus, was one Kingsley Shacklebolt, an auror who would help Remus get Harry back to Grimauld Place safely. They strode up the driveway and then knocked on the door.

"Yea?" A huge boy demanded after opening the door. He gasped when he realized that they were wizards. "Dad! The freaks are here!" He cried out after running upstairs, holding his arse. An even bigger male came to the door. This was Vernon Dursley, Harry's horrible uncle. "Yes?" He snapped harshly. "We're here to get Harry for a week." Remus answered lightly. Vernon rolled his eyes. "Well he isn't here. He's off with some friends of his. Hasn't been home in 3 days." He replied before shutting the door in their faces. Remus and Kingsley were shocked. They could tell that Dursley wasn't lying, and that Harry really hadn't been there in 3 days. So, as they were walking down the street once more, they bumped into a muggle teen wearing all black. The boy looked up at them and raised an eyebrow.

"Umm, we're looking for Harry Potter. Do you know where he is?" Remus asked. The boy's eyes widened. "Oh, you mean Raven! 'Course I know where he is!" The kid replied. "Raven?" Remus asked. "Yea, Harry goes by Raven Black now. He should be at the old warehouse 1 block down. They'll ask you for a password. Just tell 'em your friends of Raven, and the password's Cepheus." The kid replied before running off in the other direction. Remus and Kingsley decided to follow his advice, and sure enough, there was the warehouse. Remus knocked on what appeared to be the door, and a strong male voice called out: "Business? What's the password?" He demanded.

"We're friends of Raven, and the password's Cepheus." Remus repeated the sentence they'd been told by the boy. The door opened and the 2 wizards walked inside. There were 2 muscular teens standing by the door and there, in the center of the room, were 5 boys grouped around the table. They were playing a game of poker.

Harry had legally changed his name to Ravenous Sirius James Black, and went by Raven after he'd met his friends, called the Dragons. All of the dragons had a tattoo of a huge black dragon covering their back, made out of tiny Celtic protection symbols, and the boys wore a black fang in their left ear. Harry/Raven also had the tattoo and fang, and curled around each of his biceps was a tattoo of a poisonous black asp snake. On Raven's ankle was a tattoo of a black raven with its wings spread. Also, above Raven's fang he had a small black hoop, and at the top of his ear he wore an emerald hoop. Through his eyebrow he had a black and emerald barbell, and above his bellybutton was a silver hoop with a small silver snake emblem dangling from it, that hung just over his bellybutton. Raven had permanently fixed his eyesight wandlessly so he didn't have to wear glasses anymore, and he'd also placed a spell on himself so that his hair would be permanently spiked, with a few strands hanging down on either side of his face that covered his scar and Raven's hair was dyed dark green. All of the Dragons were tanned and muscular, everyone else tall except for Raven.

Next to Raven at the table, Blade Night had long black hair with blood-red streaks through it that went to the middle of his back and was always tied neatly into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His onyx eyes were always alert and he was tanned, toned, slim, and muscular. Next to Blade was Styx Kato, who had wavy white-blond hair to his shoulders and ice-blue eyes and had the same build as Blade and Raven. Reed Drake was the next boy and he had messy black hair and silver eyes with the same build and height as the other boys. Otto Gage was last. He had a ceaser-cut and his hair was brown-blond and he had amber eyes and the same build as the others. Blade, Shad, Styx, and Otto were all the same height and were all 19 years old. Raven was much shorter at only 16, and added to that was his malnourishment as a child, so he was shorter than his other friends. There was only one boy of their group missing.

Raven had met Shaden Magikai Corvus when he was just 5-years-old. Shaden (or Shade) had the same hairstyle as Raven, but his hair was dyed a deep blue to match his eyes. He also had the same piercings, and tattoos as Raven, though where Raven had emerald piercings, Shade's were blue, and instead of a Raven on his ankle, Shade had a sideways sword. Raven and Shade were best friends and Shade was a wizard and knew of Raven's status, but didn't care. Shade attended the Fratello School of Magic in Italy, and saw Raven during the summers. When they were in their first year, though, Shade had brought a magic text from the restricted section back to private drive. Raven and Shade had become blood brothers during that time with the help of a spell and a potion that Shade brewed. The bond between the two brothers was strong, and they could feel each other's emotions and hear each other's thoughts as well. It was so strong, that if one of the boys died, the other would die with him. Shade was adopted by a small family in London when he was a year old, but then they'd died. His real father had found out that he had a son last week, and Shade had left with him, though Raven had yet to find out whom his brother's father was.

Remus and Kingsley looked carefully at each of the boys. They recognized Harry/Raven among them, though just barely. They quickly strode over to the green-haired teen and shoved a portkey into his unsuspecting grasp.

Severus Snape was not a happy man by any means. Last week, he found out that his previous girlfriend, Kari, whom had died in the last war, had been pregnant before they broke up, with his child. Kari had given birth in secret, though she'd been killed a week later, while the child, Shaden, was at a friend's house at the time. Shaden was then placed into an orphanage and was adopted and had previously attended the Fratello School of Magic in Italy, but then Albus had found him just after his family died in a car accident in London. Now, the kid was with him. He was the same age as his young godson, Draco, but acted nothing like him.

Shaden was a blue-haired, black-wearing, pierced, tattooed, punk. He'd kept ranting and raving to himself in his room about his brother who was depressed. Severus just assumed it was a gang name for a good friend. Right now, Severus and Shaden were staying at Grimauld Place for the week, under Albus' orders, so Severus could help tutor Harry Potter, of all people, in potions when he arrived that evening in the hope the boy could do well enough to be let into Severus' NEWT class so he could pursue his dream of being an auror.

Just then, Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared on the floor of Grimauld Place, a green-haired teen between them. All of the Order of the Phoenix members, along with all of the Weasley children, Shaden, and Granger stared at them. Then, Shaden Snape did something no one expected as the green-haired teen looked up.

"RAVEN?" He cried out. "SHADE!" The green-haired teen, Raven, shouted as the two boys ran at each other and grabbed each other in a desperate hug. Both boys had tears streaming down their faces as all of the others in the room watched in awe at what was happening. They soon realized that the green-haired boy called Raven, was none other than Harry Potter.

"Oh my god, Shade, I missed you so much! I had nightmares and you weren't there and, oh god, Shade, please don't leave me again!" Harry cried, sobbing into Shade's shirt. "I know, Raven! You were so depressed and all I wanted to do was go and help you, and I couldn't! And I promise I won't leave you again!" Shade reassured him quickly. Both brothers nodded, stepped back from each other, wiped their eyes, and laughed before punching each other hard in the arm.

"Don't ever do that to me again, you prat! I wake up one morning, and check my messages on my phone, and all I get is a text from you: Sorry Bro, found my dad, Gotta go, see you next summer, Shade. Musta took you a long time, though, cause you said it all in like 7 different texts." Raven laughed, and Shade joined him. "I know, and I'm sorry. But, I did find my dad. My last name's actually Snape, you know." Shade replied. Everyone expected Harry to draw away from the boy quickly, but he simply laughed again.

"So you're a Snape, eh? Must be where your potions talents come from." Raven replied. Shade nodded. "Yeah. Oh, hey, you changed your hoop. The top one used to be black, didn't it?" Shade asked, referring to Raven's emerald hoop. Raven nodded. "Yeah, it did." Raven agreed.

"Harry, how on Earth do you and Mr. Snape know each other?" Dumbledore asked, a slight twinkle in his eyes. "It's Raven, please, Raven Black. Anyway, Shade and I have been best friends since we were 5-years-old." Raven replied. "And blood brothers from the age of 11." Shade added. Everyone's eyes widened at this. "You're blood brothers?" Remus gasped. "Yea, that is what we said." Shade and Raven replied at the same time in the same annoyed tone of voice.

"You crashing here, Shade?" Raven asked hopefully. "O'course I am, little brother. Where else would I stay?" Shade smirked. "Oh, I don't know, perhaps you would stay-" but the rest of Raven's sentence was muffled by a blushing Shade's hand. "Ravenous Sirius James Delgado! You're disgusting!" Shade reprimanded him. "Mmmhmm, and how did you know what I was going to say, unless you were thinking it as well, Shaden Magikai Corvus Snape?" Raven shot back as Shade stumbled and stuttered for an answer.

"So, feel like taking a walk, Raven?" Shade asked. Raven nodded. "You got your cell?" Shade asked. Raven nodded. Shade walked over to Hermione, the only muggle-born in the room, and handed her his cell-phone. Even she knew that it wasn't even out on the market yet, and that only big-shot tycoons had them. Raven had the same one. "Okay, I trust you know how to use this. The number of Raven's phone is 918-3452. If you should need us, call. We'll be back within the next hour." Shade replied. Hermione nodded and the two brothers rushed out the door.

They came back an hour later, smelling of smoke and Raven was talking to someone on his cell phone. The order members caught the last bit of his conversation, and were very confused as to what on Earth he was talking about.

"Yea! I know! Wait a second, back up a bit! Niko's in the hospital? What? Assassins! I knew it! Yea, Scotty, I know. Yea, talk to you later. Bye." He said before hanging up. Shade turned toward Raven. "What was that all about? Did those damn assassins finally catch Niko?" Shade demanded. Raven nodded. "Yea. Scotty told me that they beat him pretty badly, and if he hadn't have been a vampire, he wouldn't have survived." Raven replied sadly. Shade nodded. "I hope he'll be alright." Shade said. Raven nodded. "He will be. But, we've got a meeting tonight, and _Scotty_ will be there." Raven smirked suggestively. All of the dragons, including Raven and Shade, were gay. Scott Silver, or Scotty, was Shade's boyfriend, and Dante Frost was Raven's.

Scotty had long silver hair that went to his mid-back, and had ice-blue eyes. He was tanned, toned, and muscular and was extremely hot. His hair, like Dante and some of the other boys' was always tied neatly into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. Dante had long, silky smooth black hair and cold sapphire eyes. He was tanned, toned, and muscular as well, but he, like Scotty and the other boys, did not have all of the piercings that Shade and Raven did.

Raven received a whack upside the head for mentioning Shade's lover. He simply smirked, however, and shrugged. "And will _Dante _be there?" Shade asked curiously, grinning. "Yea, as a matter of fact, he will be. I'm staying with Ada tonight, what about you?" Raven asked. Shade's eyes widened. "You mean to tell me, that your father, Zanethial Achilles Delgado, is going to let you have a slumber party? Oh Raven, what on Earth shall I wear?" Shade cried out, fluttering his eyelashes foolishly. Raven rolled his eyes. Their gang leader (who was also the king of the vampires and Raven was half-vampire), Zane Delgado, was known for his over-protectiveness of Raven, and Raven was known to all as his son, and he and Zane both accepted this. Raven had begun to call Zane 'Ada', which was Celtic for 'Father', and had taken his last name as his own, before having been legally adopted by the man.

"Well, that pink dress you have should do." Raven taunted as Shade growled at him. "Shut up." He sneered. "You know how drunk we were that night! And besides, I may have a pink dress in my closet, but you've got an orange one!" Shade shot back. "So? Like you said, we were drunk!" Raven cried. "And whom hath made us that way, brother?" Shade snarled. Raven hissed and pulled out his dagger, putting it to Shade's throat with a beastly growl. "You overstep the line, brother." He whispered dangerously, yet all heard him. Shade laughed, and cuffed Raven, whom then laughed as well as he sheathed his blade.

"You horrid juvenile delinquent!" Raven mocked an old woman he and Shade had met last week and both boys laughed again. "You wretched beast! They should not allow your kind to walk the face of the Earth!" Shade continued as they broke down laughing, but soon straightened.

"And how was your time with Vernon?" Shade asked Raven quietly, not knowing that everyone else heard him. Raven simply looked down and closed his eyes before opening them and looking up at Shade through his long lashes. Shade snarled. "I'll kill him." He whispered dangerously. "No, Shade! I have to go back there after I finish occlumency at the end of the week! I'll get it even worse!" Raven whimpered. Shade's eyes immediately softened, and he shook his head. "No. You're not going back to him. I won't let you. You'll stay with us for the rest of the summer. Isn't that right, father?" Shade demanded, looking up at Severus, who stuttered. It was the first time the boy had called him father. "Shaden, I really don't think that's a good idea. Potter will go to his uncle's at the end of the week and that's final." Snape stated, thinking he'd won.

"Well then, Raven, I guess we're staying with your dad for the rest of the summer." Shade replied firmly. Raven looked up at Shade uncertainly as everyone guffawed. "Shade, no, you don't have to do that. I'll go back to Vernon, and you can spend some quality time with your father. Really, it's okay." Raven replied. "After all of the things he does to you? No way! Ravenous Sirius James Black, we cut school at the same times, we go to the same parties, we have the same friends, we get drunk together, we get high together, hell, we even get fucked together! I will not dissert you now, when you need me the most. You're my little brother, and if my 'father' cannot understand that, then he can fuck off and I'll take Rye up on his offer of adoption." Shade replied. Everyone was shocked.

Raven sighed, knowing he'd loose this one. "Fine. We'll stay with my dad. By the way, do you have my eyeliner? It's been missing since you left." Raven replied. Shade shrugged and rummaged around in his jacket pocket before pulling out a small black tube of the muggle makeup and handing it to Raven triumphantly. Raven sighed in relief as he took it.

"Oh thank god. My eyes feel naked without it." He stated before applying a thick coat of it and doing the same to Shade. Both turned around and looked even more rebellious.

"Oh my god, you have to meet this car guy I met. He's absolutely wonderful. His name's Gabe and you'll love him." Shade told Raven, who nodded. "I know. Why do you think my car's in the shop right now? He's fixing it up and adding a few extras and then, don't forget that we've got a business deal to make for my Ada." Raven replied. Shade looked puzzled. "We do?" He asked.

Raven sighed and nodded. "Yes, Shaden, just before you left we agreed to go and speak with Mr. Forier." Raven stated. Shade nodded and then Raven's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Yea, Ada, I'm here with Shade. No! Of course not! You really don't have to do that. No, Shade found his dad and he's here too. Yea, Ada, I got it. But-! No, of course I'm not questioning you, Ada! Oh very well. Yea. I'll see you then. Bye." Raven finished his conversation and turned to Shade.

"Ada wants to meet with me since he's back in the country. He's sending the car and a couple of bodyguards. He wants to see you as well, and you know that we cannot piss him off. The car will be here in 5 minutes so we'd better go wait for it." Raven said. Shade sighed. "Oh, alright." He agreed and they both walked to the door.

"Wait just a minute there, Shaden. I'm your father and I have a right to know where you're going." Snape stated firmly. Shade looked out the window as a large black stretch limo pulled up outside. The trusted members of the gang knew about magic and Raven had told them what to say to enter the house. 2 of the bodyguards, Zander James and Vladimir Starr were admitted into the house. They were both very tall and extremely muscular. Zander had long black hair he always tied back in a ponytail neatly and hazel eyes while Vlad had short light brown hair that he spiked in front and opaque eyes. They were both dressed in the official Delgado guard uniform (loose black pants with a tight black t-shirt, black boots and a black jacket with the Delgado insignia ( a crown with a pair of crossed swords in the background emblazed with fire) on the back and a smaller one over the heart. They bowed to Raven as they entered.

"Hello Zander, Vlad." Raven greeted. "Hello, young prince, Lord Shaden." They returned. "Where are we meeting Ada?" Raven asked. "Actually, Raven, I'm here." A deep voice stated coldly. Everyone spun around to face the tall, tanned, toned, slim, handsome, and muscular man that was Zanethial Delgado. Raven nodded, his face emotionless. "Raven." He nodded. "Ada." Raven returned. "Shaden." Zane said, turning to Shade. "Uncle Zane." Shade replied. "I trust you have been keeping my son out of trouble." Zane said. Shade nodded. "Of course. I had to leave a week after yourself, though, as I found my own Ada." Shade said. "Yes, I had heard about that. Well, where is this 'Ada' of yours?" Zane demanded. Shade turned and faced Snape and Zane walked up to the potions master, who was sneering at him.

"Muggle." He spat out. Zane raised an eyebrow. "I think not, mortal." Zane returned calmly. "You are a vampire." Snape stated with surprise. Zane bowed his head in agreement. "That I am, mortal. So, you are Shaden's Ada?" Zane demanded. "Ada?" Snape asked in puzzlement. "You're his father." Zane clarified. Snape nodded. "I am." He agreed. "Shaden, are you coming back with Raven and I?" Zane asked. Shade nodded before Snape could object. "Of course, Uncle Zane. We have business to do, do we not?" He asked. Zane smirked and nodded. "Aye, that we do, nephew mine, that we do." He agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Juvenile Delinquent: Ch 2

Zane ushered Raven and Shade out to the car before the wizards could protest. Vlad and Zander immediately got in after them, and Zane ordered the driver to leave just as Severus came to his senses and rushed outside.

* * *

Raven and Shade entered HQ (Delgado Manor) just after Zane, Vlad, and Zander. They immediately walked to the council room and took their seats as Zane began the meeting. 

"Now, as you all know," he began, "the werewolves have formed an alliance with us against that psychotic wizard, Voldemort. The delegations of vampires and werewolves from Germany, Romania, Italy, Australia, Japan, and Norway arrive tomorrow, the ones from the US and Canada arrive next week, France, Sweden, Denmark, China, North Korea, and South Korea arrive the week after, while Spain, Netherlands, Taiwan, Switzerland, India, and the United Arab Emirates arrive the week after that. There is a list that I will be passing around that will list the numbers of vampires and werewolves combined that will be here. I also want to say that recently it has come to my attention that we will surely not have enough room for everyone here at the manor. So, we will all be moving into Achilles Sanctuary. It is a castle in an unknown area and will be big enough to house all 95 of us as well as the 3000 plus vampires and werewolves that are coming here as well," Zane spoke, passing around a piece of paper with the list of delegations and their living quarters.

Raven received the paper and he and Shade looked at it while Raven's father went on with the individual missions of the vampires. The paper read:

Australia: 810 vampires and werewolves- West Tower

Germany: 647- North Tower

Japan: 500- East Tower

United States: 350- South Tower

Norway: 183- ground floor

France: 103- ground floor

Sweden: 76- 2nd floor

Denmark: 75- 2nd floor

Spain: 68- 2nd floor

Canada: 67- 2nd floor

China: 60- 3rd floor

South Korea: 50- 3rd floor

North Korea: 95- 3rd floor

Taiwan: 50- 4th floor

Netherlands: 32- 4th floor

Switzerland: 24- 4th floor

India: 25- 4th floor

United Arab Emirates: 20- 4th floor

As Raven and Shade finished looking at the sheet, frowning, they found Zane's dark emerald eyes staring down at them. "Something wrong, boys?" He asked curiously, running a hand through his mid-back length black hair. "Well, you've got these countries spaced out great and everything, you just forgot about us. Where will the English vampires and werewolves stay? And if the castle is in an unknown area, how on Earth will we find it?" Raven demanded. "Well, if you'd been listening boys, you would've heard me state where each clan was staying. You two are staying with myself and the rest of the Delgado clan on the ground floor. Your names are on your rooms. And the knowledge of how to get to the castle was passed on to me by my father, so I've made a few portkeys to get there. Anyway, Shaden, Ravenous, you two are meeting with Mr. Marcus Forier later today to talk about setting up a meeting with the High-Elves, are you not? Good. See to it that you are good ambassadors." Zane stated. The two brothers nodded and then Zane moved on. The rest of the meeting was spent discussing living quarters and alliances.

Raven and Shade walked out of the meeting, utterly exhausted. Zane strode out after them. "Boys, you must go to Grimauld Place and get your things as we will all be going to Achilles Sanctuary tomorrow to get everything ready before our guests arrive. Shade, you are as much my son as Raven is, and I know that you have a father now, but if you'd like to stay with him, you may." Zane said to Shade, who shook his head. "He may be my biological father, but Raven is my blood brother, and you were always there for a father-figure to me, Uncle Zane. I'm staying with you guys." Shade said. Zane, sensing Shade wanted to say more, called over Zander and Vlad. "Why don't you two take Raven out to the car. You'll be helping he and Shade pack their things. I need to talk to Shade for a while longer." Zane said. The men nodded and Raven reluctantly followed them out to the car that was waiting outside.

"Now, what is it you need to say, Shaden?" Zane asked curiously. "Uncle Zane, while Raven wont say anything to you, I feel I must. The muggles have been abusing him again, Uncle. He wouldn't say anything but I feel that it was far worse than any time before. You have to sign the mortal papers that say he's yours. Please, Uncle Zane. Don't let my brother be hurt anymore." Shade mumbled. "Don't worry, Shaden. Those muggles will get what is coming to them." Zane snarled. "Now, go out to the car and pack your things. If the wizards need to talk to me, tell them to go with you tomorrow, but bring no more than 3, please." Zane commanded. Shade nodded a goodbye to his uncle and rushed outside to the car.

* * *

The wizards were all gathered in Grimauld Place, one Severus Snape seething. The Weasley twins stood in the background; their heads bent together, whispering and laughing softly over a small bottle of a clear liquid as they added some ingredients to it. "Snape needs to lighten up, Gred." One twin whispered to the other. "Too right, Forge. He walks around as if he's got a foot-long pole shoved up his arse." The other said. "Well, you know, Gred, perhaps he has." "Eww! Forge!" "Anyway, I'm sure when we give this to ol' Snapey, he'll be tickled pink." Gred whispered as they added the final touches to their invisible potion. They called the house-elf, Dobby, and got him to put it in Snape's drink, saying it was an 'energy potion'. Dobby happily complied and 10 minutes later, as the drinks were served and Snape downed his, everything went silent except for the twins' snickering in the background. 

Severus looked up to see everyone staring at him in shock. He quickly turned to look in the mirror and was shocked to find his hair had somehow turned a neon pink. Then, some blue flashing letters appeared. They read: 'You might want to take the stick out of your arse before it gets so far up there you choke on it!' Severus snarled and was just about to lash out at the laughing twins when the door opened and Shaden and Potter entered. "Shaden, where on Earth were you!" Severus roared. "I went to Raven's house for a meeting with his father." Shaden stated simply. "Oh, Vlad, Zander, you two can come in now." Raven called outside. 2 men entered and Raven told them how to get to Shaden and his rooms and pack their things. "Oh, and by the way, father, I'm moving in today with Raven and Uncle Zane." Shade stated as he followed Vlad and Zander to his room.

"Shade, get my stuff too!" Raven called after his brother as he sighed and dropped into a chair. "Potter, my son is not moving in with you!" Snape snarled. "Listen, Snape, my last name is not Potter. You may address me as Raven or Delgado, as that is my last name now. My Ada signed your mortal adoption papers and now I am Ravenous Sirius James Delgado. And my Ada is your son's uncle, which makes you my uncle, much as I hate to say it. Shade is my blood brother and if he'd like to come and live with us, as is in his right as a part of our clan, then he shall." Raven stated.

"What do you mean, mortal papers? Are you a vampire too? Is Shaden? And what do you mean you're my nephew!" Snape cried.

"Both Shade and I are half-vampires. My father and most of the rest of the clan are full vampires, but as we're all day-walkers, we are all tanned. Shade and I need a small amount of blood only once every 3 days, but we can survive off of having 3 of those honeydukes blood pops a day if there is no more blood around, as they are made with blood. Also, my father, Zanethial Achilles Delgado, was the brother to Kari-Anna Helena Delgado. Aunt Kari wasn't a vampire, but Shade was turned at the same time I was when we were 5. We looked up blood bonds when we were 11, and did the ceremony when we came home for the summer. Since you were married to Aunt Kari, you are Shade's father, which makes you my uncle. And now, we're moving to an unknown location and Shade is coming with us. He has responsibilities to the Delgado clan, just as I do, and we always work together. My Ada said you could come back with us, though, and talk to him if you have questions or concerns, though we can bring no more than 3 of you back with us." Raven said.

Snape nodded. "I'm going then." He stated firmly. "As am I." Dumbledore nodded. "Me too," Remus began, "Ha-Raven, you're like a nephew to me as well, and I won't loose you just as I lost your parents and Sirius."

Raven nodded, "Fine then. Come along if you must. Are we ready?" Raven pondered aloud. "Yes!" Shade called as he, Vlad, and Zander brought 2 trunks downstairs. Raven helped Shade lift his, as Zander and Vlad lifted Raven's. They carried them to the car and put them in the trunk before they, as well as Snape, Remus, and Dumbledore, climbed into the long black stretch limousine.

"Hey, Jake, take us back to the manor, please," Raven called. "As you wish, sir," Jake, the driver, said and did as he was told.

The ride to the manor was filled with Raven and Shade snickering as they finally noticed Severus' hair.

"I love your hair, Ada," Shade began. "Yes, Uncle Severus, it really does suit you." Raven finished, giggling. Snape snarled at them.

* * *

They arrived at the manor soon after and everyone climbed out. House-elves appeared to take Shade and Raven's trunks to the castle and unpack for them. Zane met them at the door. "Boys, Mr. Forier has to reschedule, I'm afraid. He will meet you sometime next week. Also, I'd like you two to go with Flash, Nix, and Pyro to meet our guests at the airport as Billi and Reed have other things to do." 

"But, Ada, Dante-" Raven began. "I know, Raven, but this is more important at the moment. I will send him to your room when you get there, alright?" Zane asked. Raven nodded reluctantly. He quietly followed the others out to the car just as he heard Zane state: "Well, Snape, at least we now know pink really _isn't_ your color."

* * *

Raven sighed as Shade grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the arrival gate at the airport. "But I don't wanna go!" Raven whined. "Ravenous Sirius James Delgado, get your skinny little arse into the gate, put on a smile, and greet our guests or when we get back I'm going to shove a stick up your arse!" Shade stated firmly. 

Raven stuck his tongue out at his brother, which only made Shade latch on tighter to his arm. But Raven did, for once, as he was told, and put on a smile as he greeted their guests and directed them to a side alley so they could activate their portkeys.

* * *

Raven and the others arrived at the castle and Raven was just as awed as their guests were with how big it was. It was sort of like Hogworts, only a little bigger and even a little more inviting. A flag that held the Delgado family crest upon it waved happily to the guests and Zane met them in the huge dining hall. He gave a speech about uniting the immortals and rambled on for about 10 minutes that Raven didn't pay attention to at all. After that Zane told everyone the directions to their rooms and told them dinner was at 6:00 pm sharp. Raven and Shade strode up to Zane after that. 

"So, what'd you say to Dumbledore, Lupin, and Snape?" Raven asked of his father. "Well, actually, they weren't quite convinced that you two would be safe here so I invited them to spend a few days here." Zane said impassively.

"YOU WHAT?" Shade and Raven yelped. "Well, I had to do something or they weren't going to let you stay, Shade. And Lupin was going to put up a fight about Raven staying, as was Dumbledore." Zane replied. "What floor are they staying on?" Shade sighed. "The 4th floor. Don't worry, I moved them as far away from us as possible. Of course, I also told them that you two were staying on that floor as well, but they'll figure out soon enough that you aren't when they can't find your rooms." Zane stated.

Raven and Shade nodded dejectedly. "Father, please, sign us up for missions for the days they're here!" Raven cried, Shade nodding in agreement. "I'll see what I can do, boys. Also, Dante says he and Scott would like to take you boys out tonight to the club, and hopefully none of the wizards will be there." Zane said. Raven and Shade nodded. "Alright. Thank you, Ada. Did Mr. Forier say when he was going to meet with us?" Raven asked. "No, Raven. I'm sorry but he didn't contact me. I would, however, like you two to meet with some people from Grunnings Drill Company tomorrow. I am thinking of buying the company." Zane replied.

Raven recognized the name. "Wait a minute, that's where Dursley works!" Raven objected. "Don't worry, Raven, he doesn't work there anymore." Zane smirked. "Oh." Raven murmured softly. "Now, boys, why don't you go to your rooms and get ready for supper and I'll give you some missions after supper for the rest of the week. You'll have to meet with some people and they're looking for some more bartenders at our club so perhaps you could do that in your free time. Remember that everyone else eats at the table assigned to their floor. Anyway, I'll see you at supper." Zane called as he strode from the room toward his office. Raven and Shade shrugged and followed him out.

* * *

Raven and Shade entered the suite of rooms they were sharing. The main room was painted white with cherrywood flooring and tables and comfy white leather couches. The bathroom was baby blue with light green furnishings. Shade's room was forest green with gold trim and Raven's was navy blue with silver trim. The library was red and gold and the kitchen was green and silver. They had a white training room and a beige strategy room with maps on the walls as well as several chairs around a large table. All in all, Raven and Shade were awed with their suite and made sure to tell Zane how much they liked it. They found their things already unpacked by the house elves and quickly changed clothes for supper. Raven wore loose boot-cut dark blue jeans and a tight black t-shirt, while Shade wore loose boot-cut light blue jeans and a tight red t-shirt. They quickly hauled on their muggle skateboarding shoes and rushed out the door so they would be in time for supper, which was just beginning as they arrived.

* * *

Albus, Severus, and Remus sat at a table and watched as the doors opened and Raven and Shade strode in, dressed in muggle clothes. They were about to waved them over when they saw the boys looking around, but then Zane stood up and called them up to the head table where the rest of the men they'd met earlier sat. Raven and Shade took their seats on the right and left side of Zane and then, as Zane sat down once more, dinner began. 

After supper, Albus, Severus, and Remus caught up to the boys just as they were making their way out of the hall. "Boys, we couldn't help but notice that you two don't have rooms on the same floor as us." Albus stated, an eyebrow raised. The two looked at each other and nodded. "We know. As you saw, our clan ate together at supper. We also have rooms on the same floor as our clan. Raven and I share a suite of rooms on the ground floor." Shade said. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we've got to meet with my father." Raven said, heading toward his father's office, Shade right beside him.

Raven and Shade entered Zane's office and he turned to look at them. "Boys, I've got a schedule here for your meetings and things. Here you go." Zane said, handing them a piece of paper that read:

**Tuesday:**

9:00 am – meeting with Grunnings

12:00 pm – lunch with French Minister

**Wednesday:**

7:00 pm – supper with German Vampire/Werewolf leaders

**Thursday:**

1:00 pm – lunch with Romanian Vampire/Werewolf leaders

8:00 pm – supper with Italian Vampire/Werewolf leaders

**Friday: **

9:00 am – breakfast with Australian Vampire/Werewolf leaders

9:00 pm – meeting with Japanese and Norwegian Vampire/Werewolf leaders

* * *

Raven and Shade had just gotten their missions for the next week and were just going to get dressed to meet up with Dante and Scott. Shade wore loose boot-cut dark blue jeans and a dark green silk shirt while Raven wore loose black leather pants that hung from his hips, black leather boots, and a black silk shirt with a white shirt underneath. After that they quickly grabbed their cell phones and left. Now that they had been to the castle, they knew enough about it to apparate back as they were keyed into the wards. They apparated to the club that the Delgado clan owned, called 'Hell', and found a disaster.

* * *

Raven and Shade looked around to see people running out of Hell, Deatheaters swarming the place. Dante and Scott were nowhere to be seen and the brothers rushed into the chaos to help. Shade and Raven were so into the fight that they didn't see 5 Deatheaters sneak up behind Raven and grab him, apparating with the small teen, who was relatively the size of an 11-year-old with muscles, tattoos, and piercings. The last thing Shade heard of Raven was his muffled scream. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: JD

By: Nyte

Shade fiercely fought after seeing his brother get taken and got rid of the deatheaters quickly. Shade then surveyed the damage done to the club. It had been burnt down completely. There was nothing left. Shade quickly disapparated back to the castle and rushed into his uncle's rooms. He burst through the door and found his uncle, as well as Mr. Forier, and the leader of the High-Elves, King Emrys Arawn.

"Shaden, what is it? I'm quite busy right now," Zane began sharply. "I-I'm sorry Uncle. I-It was all my fault! I should've watched him better! I'm so sorry! Please, forgive me!" Shade cried, distraught. Zane was shocked. He'd never seen his nephew like this before.

"Shade, what happened?" Zane demanded.

"The club, burnt down. Deatheaters everywhere. Took Raven. So sorry…" Shade murmured helplessly. Zane was in shock. He snapped his fingers and a servant rushed through the doors.

"What will you be needing, master?" The man asked. "Please send Rye Kalian here with soothers for Shade. Also, tell everyone there will be an emergency meeting in the great hall in 20 minutes," Zane ordered. The servant nodded and rushed out to do as he was bid. The High-Elves left, saying they would reschedule and that they hoped that Raven was found soon. A few minutes later Rye entered, a bottle filled with warm blood and a few drops of strong vodka in it in his hand. Rye was a few inches taller than Zane and had bulging muscles. Compared to him Shade was pretty small and Raven looked extremely tiny. Rye had messy dark brown hair and warm hazel eyes and was incredibly handsome.

"Zane, what's going on? What's happened that so bad Shade needs a soother? He hasn't had one of those since he found out about his father," Rye pointed out.

"Raven's been kidnapped…" Zane trailed off quietly.

"WHAT! Oh god, Zane, I'm so sorry!" Rye cried.

"Well, we're all having a meeting now, so why don't we head down to the hall and you can feed Shade his soother," Zane suggested softly. Rye nodded and noticed Shade was in a state of shock. He picked up the blue-haired teen easily and walked out after Zane.

* * *

Remus, Severus, and Dumbledore walked into the dining hall, wondering what on Earth was going on. They'd been summoned to a meeting and walked into the hall to find all of the other occupants of the castle there. They took their seats and looked around for Shade and Raven. Remus spotted Shade and Severus immediately found the rage in him growing. 

Sitting there at the head table was an incredibly muscular man. In his arms, looking quite panicked was Shaden. The man soothed the teen and held a bottle full of a red liquid that the wizards knew to be blood to Shade's lips. The man held him as if he were a baby and Shade held the bottle to his lips. Severus watched as his son cuddled into the man and the man in question smiled at Shade with fatherly pride. Severus' anger shown through clearly on his face. He should be the one comforting his son with whatever was wrong with him. Suddenly, Zane stood up and all noise stopped.

"Thank you. I've called you all here to tell you some grave news. I'm sure you've all noticed the state that my nephew, Shaden, is in. He and my son, Raven, went to our club earlier tonight to meet up with some friends. They arrived and found the wizard Voldemort's servants, called deatheaters, swarming the place. Shade and Raven started to fight them and they burnt down the club," Zane said and gasps were heard. A hell of a lot of work from all around went into that club and they'd had it for years. And to think, it was burnt down.

Zane held his hand up once more for silence. "That is not the worst news. While Shade and Raven were fighting, they split up. They didn't see when more deatheaters cornered Raven. Raven was taken by the deatheaters," Zane finished. Gasps of horror were heard and everything stopped.

* * *

After a while of explanations of what they were going to do about Raven's kidnapping the meeting ended. Shade was still drinking his soother slowly. He was starting to fall asleep, still drinking, when his father and the other wizards strode forward angrily. 

"Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing with my son?" Snape demanded. "I'm holding him," Rye said obviously. "I'm his father, I should be holding him!" Snape hissed. "Since when were you there for him!" Rye demanded. "Enough!" Zane called. Everyone stopped and turned toward him. "Mortal, your son and Rye have a special bond. Rye is his Sire just as I am Raven's. You may be his biological father, but Shade will always be just as close, if not closer, to Rye. It is something you have to deal with if you wish to be a part of Shaden's life," Zane explained. Snape simply glared harshly at Rye.

"Please stop fighting. We have to find my brother," Shade began in a small voice. "Don't worry Shaden, Raven will be found and his kidnappers will pay with their lives," Rye reassured Shade as Zane nodded in agreement.

"Rye, give me my nephew. I want you to then round up everyone willing to help and begin searching for Raven," Zane ordered. Rye nodded and handed Shade to Zane as he left the hall to make a few calls to their allies.

The wizards watched as Zane put Shade down and fixed his clothes, which had become a little messed. "Now, Shade, you are a member of the Delgado Clan. What does that mean?" Zane demanded as he wiped Shade's tears away.

Shade straightened and answered: "That we stand strong. We are role-models and leaders for others. We never show emotion. A Delgado fights and never stops fighting. A Delgado must keep a cool head in every tough situation he faces. A Delgado must always remain calm, even when others are panicking and it seems that there is no hope. A Delgado must analyze the situation and help everyone. No one gets left behind. A Delgado is the perfect example of cool and calmness. A Delgado must never give up hope and must always keep fighting…" Shade trailed off.

"Correct," Zane nodded emotionlessly. "Now, go and practice that and pull a few pranks for Raven and I," Zane ordered. Shade nodded and walked quickly out of the hall.

* * *

The next day the vampires, werewolves, and wizards walked out of their rooms to find the hallways were coated with an un-meltable ice. The three wizards, as well as every member of the Delgado clan, except for Shade and Zane, had their hair done in rainbow colors and their skin was lime-green striped with bright blue, except none of the prank's victims could see anything wrong with themselves or the other victims. 

As the pranked vampires and wizards walked into the hall for breakfast, everyone burst out laughing.

"Oh, Shade, you've really outdone yourself this time," Zane whispered. Shade smirked. "Why thank you, Uncle Zane," He agreed. "I did do good on this one, didn't I?" Shade grinned. "The ice was pretty easy, although, getting into everyone's rooms to jinx them all, was kind of hard. Do you know how many locking charms Rye's got on his rooms? No? 7, along with 5 curses, and 3 voice and DNA activated locks," Shade groaned, just remembering those torturous 2 hours trying to get into his Sire's rooms.

"Well, you did really good anyway, Shade. Now, as much as I know you or I want to go after Raven, we have to come up with a plan. Shade, you must not go after Raven on your own. Promise me that you wont," Zane ordered. Shade sighed.

"I promise I will not go after Raven on my own," Shade stated. Zane nodded, satisfied.

"Shade, I want you to know that all of the other vampires and werewolves have agreed to help us get Raven back and get revenge on his capturers," Zane replied.

Shade sighed, but said, "Alright, Uncle Zane. I wish we could hurry and get him back, though."

"I know. I wish that too," Zane answered.

Shade was about to reply when he saw a murderous looking Rye coming toward him.

"SHADEN MAGIKAI CORVUS! I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOU AND THEN I'LL CUT YOU UP AND FEED YOUR INSIDES TO A PACK OF HUNGRY WEREWOLVES ON THE FULL MOON!" Rye roared at Shade, whose eyes went wide.

"Uncle Zane, save me!" Shade whimpered, hiding behind the amused vampire.

"You got yourself into this, Shade," Zane reminded his nephew.

Shade screamed and ran out of the hall, Rye running after him. The last the vampires heard of the two until lunch was Shade crying out, "Rye, you can't kill me, you're my sire!"

* * *

Raven sat in a damp, dark cell in an unknown place. He had been captured by deatheaters and then had been thrown into this place. He had yet to meet Voldemort, and the deatheaters taunted him, saying that their master would finally be his downfall. They would beat him and use the crucatius curse on him almost religiously. Raven sneered at them and wondered for the hundredth time where this place was and how he would escape from it. 

Just as he was about to drift off, he heard keys being put into the lock on his cell door. The door swung open and then who should enter but Voldemort himself.

"Ah, Tom, I was just wondering when I'd meet you," Raven stated boldly.

"Shut up, Potter," Voldemort growled. Raven rolled his eyes.

"What do you want, Tom? I was just enjoying my stay in your lovely abode when you had to come and interrupt it. What kind of host are you?" Raven demanded.

"Shut up Potter or I'll cut that tongue of yours out!" Voldemort cried. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Are you quite finished? Listen, Voldie, as much as I appreciate the stay here, I've got a life to get back to. Now, what is it you want so I can leave?" Raven demanded.

"Where is Headquarters located?" Voldemort smirked.

"That is easy. However, if I tell you, you are to let me get out of here alive and unharmed," Raven stated.

"Alright. Just tell me where Headquarters is and then I promise to let you go alive and unharmed," Voldemort snarled.

"Headquarters is located at 55 Shaftesbury Avenue in London," Raven replied, making it look like he was struggling to give up this information. Voldemort smirked and nodded. "Very good, Potter, it seems you are learning well. Wormtail! You will accompany myself, Bellatrix, and Rudolphus to Headquarters. Potter, you are free to go, for now…" Voldemort trailed off. Raven was already limping out of his cell on a broken ankle quickly, intent on finding his way out.

Raven soon made it out of the fortress in which he was held prisoner previously, and as soon as he crossed the apparition wards, activated his emergency portkey, and found himself in the middle of the great hall in Achilles Sanctuary. Everyone was staring at him and it appeared that the Vampires and Werewolves from the USA and Canada had arrived. Raven realized he must have been gone longer than a week and inwardly groaned. His family must be going crazy by now. He saw his father looking at him in relief and then almost fell over as a strong body flew at him and Shade hugged him tightly. Raven winced as one of his bruised ribs was jarred and Shade, noticing the wince, immediately stepped back.

"Come on, brother, we'd best get you to the infirmary," Shade stated. Raven, who was about to object, was swept up carefully into his father's strong arms and Zane carried him to the infirmary.

"I am glad you are back, my son," Zane whispered quietly so only Raven could hear.

"I am incredibly glad to be back, father," Raven returned just as softly.

As Raven was carried to the hospital, Shade, Dante, Scotty, Rye, Dumbledore, Snape, and Lupin followed. It was quickly discovered that Raven had a huge list of injuries and it took 3 healers to subdue his father and another 20 minutes of talking for Raven to convince his father not to go after the deatheaters as it would not prove good for him.

* * *

Raven recuperated in the hospital wing for 3 more days before he finally convinced the healers to let him go. In those three days he had been given so much blood that he wondered how his body held it all. Now, as Raven was escorted to breakfast by his father, the man was trying to get him to reconsider his decision to leave the hospital and stay a few more days, so as not to overexert himself. Raven was getting fed up. 

"But Raven, please, a few more days of bed rest will only make you feel better!" His father objected. Raven had not ever seen his father like this before. Not even when they were alone and Raven had been incredibly ill had his father gotten this overprotective.

"ADA! YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!" Raven finally roared as his father attempted to carry him. Raven slapped the elder man, and as Zane shook his head, trying to clear it, he looked gratefully at Raven.

"Thank you, Raven. I don't know what on Earth got into me. I just felt that you would suffer greatly if you didn't take it easy and stay in bed and let me baby you. But I know, Raven, that this is not what you need. Forgive me, my son," Zane replied.

Raven smiled, and nodded.

"Of course. But please, father, don't ever do that again. I was getting incredibly angry with you. You know how I am. I don't like to be babied. By anyone. I never needed, nor received that kind of treatment when I was younger, and I do not appreciate it now. Besides, I am fine, old man. It wasn't that bad. I was only in Voldemort's fortress for about a week and it wasn't that bad. I made it out alive at least, if a little worse for wear," Raven pointed out.

"I know. It just, well, it hurt to know that you were gone and possibly dead, and I didn't know where you were. I couldn't do anything to save you and it hurt. It hurt so bad, Raven. Perhaps, if, and when, you have children, you, in turn, will understand," Zane replied.

Raven nodded, "Perhaps I will."

They entered the hall and took their seats, their conversation over for the moment. They ate their breakfast and Raven got to know their newest guests a little better. They came from all over North America and it was very interesting how different their way of life was from his own. They had no Voldemort to worry about, however there was just as much violence there without a person like Voldemort to make it worse. The mortals there were also incredibly different from the ones in the UK. From their way of life these new vampires were just as used to violence, war, and death as the others, but it didn't all come from only one person or group. The terror they faced came from everywhere. Raven didn't know what on Earth he would do if he had to be faced with that every day, and instead decided to think on a lighter note.

"Rave, didn't Voldemort ask you where Headquarters was?" Shade called. Raven smirked and nodded, recalling his answer.

* * *

Voldemort, Wormtail, Bellatrix, and Rudolphus appeared at the address that Raven had indicated. Voldemort had sensed no lies in Raven's answer, so he had trusted the boy with what he'd said. Now, they were here. They were standing in front of a tall building in muggle London, which read: 

**_HEADQUARTERS SALON: If you need a new do, we've got the place for you! Walk-ins only!_**

The brat had sent them to a hair salon! "POTTER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Was the scream that was heard throughout London that night, and back at Achilles Sanctuary, Raven began to laugh uncontrollably.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: JD

By: Nyte

Raven sighed as he entered his room. The Hogworts alumni had been chasing him around all afternoon, questioning him frequently and trying to get him to go back to Grimmauld Place. Raven lay down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He was just drifting off when Shade rushed into his room.

"There you are, Raven! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Shade cried as he sat down on Raven's bed.

"What for?" Raven asked.

"Huh?" Shade replied, shaking his head as he came out of a daze.

"What were you looking for me for?" Raven repeated, exasperated.

"Oh, that. I wanted to ask you a question," Shade stated.

"Well, what is it?" Raven prompted.

"Oh, umm, I was wondering if you would come with me to your father's room as I have to ask him if it would be possible to go on a small vacation," Shade said impassively.

"And I have to go on this pointless excursion, why?" Raven demanded.

"It isn't pointless!" Shade snapped.

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"If you come with me, it'll have more consideration on your father's part anyway," Shade said.

"Well, I suppose I could go to watch you get turned down," Raven replied, sitting up.

"Oh thank you, Rave- wait a second. I'm asking you to go mostly for moral support, you know. How can you give me moral support if you believe I'm going to be turned down! Your father's bloody scary enough as it is!" Shade cried.

"I don't believe you're going to be turned down. I know you're going to be turned down. However, I do have to agree with you on one point. Ada is quite scary, especially to idiots that put forth stupid and dangerous ideas," Raven nodded.

Shade stuck his tongue out at his friend before rushing out of the room, Raven walking behind him.

* * *

Zane raised an eyebrow at Shaden's odd request. He turned to look at Raven, who was staring off into space. Raven had been doing that a lot lately. Zane assumed that something had happened to him while Raven was in Voldemort's lair that his son would not tell him of. Perhaps a vacation would do both boys good but it would be too dangerous at the moment. Zane was not going to chance anything happening to his young son and nephew during these hard times. 

"I'm afraid, Shade, that it is much too dangerous for yourself and Raven to take a vacation away from the castle at this time," Zane stated firmly.

Shade's face fell, yet he nodded respectively, knowing not to object.

"I can, however, ask the wizards to leave the castle so they aren't putting you under so much stress. Perhaps after everything with the wizards and their war dies down, you two can take a vacation," Zane offered.

Shade nodded eagerly while Raven was still in a daze about whatever he was thinking of. Both boys quickly got up and left the office, deciding to go for a walk around the castle.

* * *

"What's wrong, Raven?" Shade asked curiously. 

"I can't shake the feeling that something's wrong. That someone has managed to get in here without an invitation. Someone is here at the manor that shouldn't be," Raven said quietly.

"Yeah! Those damnable wizards have no place here!" Shade sneered.

"No, that isn't what I mean. I mean that I have this horrible feeling that one of Voldemort's people somehow snuck through the wards and is spying on us. I don't know why I feel this way, but I do. It's overpowering every other feeling I have. It's distracting me ten-fold. I can't concentrate with a spy in our midst," Raven stated.

"Well then we'll just have to find that spy and eliminate it," Shade said seriously.

Raven shrugged. "I don't know where to look, but I'm sure we'll stumble across him soon. And then, he will exist no more."

"Yes, well, I don't really feel safe with you running around with a spy lurking in the shadows, especially with what happened a few days ago. I'll feel better only when the spy is caught. Until then, I am not letting you out of my sight," Shade stated as Raven rolled his eyes.

* * *

Shade kept his promise throughout the week, even opting to sleep in Raven's room rather than take the chance that he should be captured. After a week of Sake's constant watch, Raven was beginning to get a little annoyed with his older friend. Raven had quickly decided that perhaps being captured would be better than Shade's mothering. Raven dismissed the idea of letting himself be captured, in fear of what his father and friends would do if they were to find out. So, it was a very reluctant Raven that got up in the morning, allowing himself to be ushered to breakfast under the careful eye of his friend. 

"Please, Shade, stop your constant watch, if only for a little while. I fear that if you do not let up, I will have to take serious action immediately. I swear to Hades I will kick your arse," Raven vowed.

Shade's eyes widened, and he nodded. "Umm, of course, Raven, calm down. I'll leave you alone, alright. I just want to make sure that you're safe and everything."

"I know, and I appreciate that, really and truly I do, however keeping constant watch over me is not going to accomplish that. It is just going to make me more annoyed. So, Shade, in the future if you could keep it to a minimum, I'll be very grateful," Raven replied. Shade sighed, but nodded his agreement.

"Good. Now, let's go to breakfast, shall we?" Raven asked. Shade nodded once more and both boys walked out of the room and down to the dining hall to get breakfast.

* * *

Shade and Raven were growing increasingly bored over the next week. It seemed that even though Shade had let up a little on watching over Raven, Zane had not. Instead of watching over only Raven, Zane had begun to keep an eye on shade as well. So far, both boys were banned from leaving the castle grounds, and after a few close calls, were banned from leaving the actual castle itself without at least 5 guards. Seeing as how Zane had all of the guards already stationed or on missions, Shade and Raven were not about to round up 5 guards so they could go outside any time soon. Both boys had pretty much given up on the hope that they would ever go outside. The only good part about this, was the fact that Zane had made the wizards leave Achilles Sanctuary. Raven and Shade remembered the day they left quite well._

* * *

The wizards had just been called to Zane's office. Earlier, Shade had turned Snape's hair pink with orange polka-dots, and the man was fuming. To top it all off, Raven had gone into each of the wizard's rooms and put nude pictures of Minerva McGonagall and Hagrid all over the walls of each room. No one was about to ask where he got them from, and the screams that came from the rooms when the wizards discovered the redecoration that had occurred had been heard throughout the castle._

_Needless-to-say, each of the wizards were objecting loudly to the new additions adorning their walls as the walked into the Vampire King's office._

_"Silence!" Zane commanded._

_All of the wizards fell silent at Zane's harsh command._

_"Now, you are to leave this place at once. You are bothering my son and nephew and quite frankly, the whole castle. We have very honored guests residing here at the present time, so I have to think of them and their peace. Gentlemen, I would like for you to be gone within the hour. I will have some friends escort you out and perhaps Raven and Shade will see you on September first. Other than that, that is all I wished to speak to you about," Zane said, before getting up and exiting the office, leaving behind a group of sputtering wizards._

* * *

Raven and Shade continued their walk around the castle, before Rye rushed up to them. 

"Ah, there you are Shade. I wanted to talk to you, privately, if you would," Rye replied.

"But, what about Raven…" Shade trailed off.

"I'll be fine, Shade. Chill out. Go and talk with Rye and I'll meet up with you later, okay?" Raven replied.

"Yeah," Shade nodded reluctantly.

Rye tugged on Shade's arm and they both walked away, Shade looking over his shoulder a few times to see Raven smirking at him, glad to finally be out from under his watchful eye.

* * *

Raven had just finished having lunch with his father and had gone back to his rooms. He read for a little while, and studied his potions, finishing up on some last-minute homework and essays he had yet to do. Raven knew there was only a slight chance that both he and Shade would go to Hogworts in the fall, but that chance was enough to encourage him to finish all of the homework assigned by the professors in the previous school year. The homework only took Raven about a half hour to compete and pack away, and then Raven cleaned his room. After doing all of that, Raven decided that he'd had enough of lazing around in his room all day, which is what he'd been doing for the past week and a half, and decided to go for a walk through the unused castle halls in the dungeons. He grabbed a light sweater, as it sometimes got cold in the dungeons at this time, and left the note that he knew Shade would want to see when he got to Raven's room. After that, Raven pulled on his sweater, locked his room, and then set off to the dungeons.

* * *

Raven was walking around the dungeons for about two hours when he finally realized he had gotten a bit lost. He turned down a corridor that he was positive had not been there when Raven had walked past the first few times he'd come down here, and saw that he'd turned into a whole new hallway. Raven had just rounded another corner, when he'd heard a voice. 

"Ravenous Black. My, my, my, wandering all alone today, are we? Where on earth is your lovely friend Shaden? Ah, well, all the better for me, I suppose, to catch you on the only time you've been alone for the past two weeks. I would have hated to kidnap you with him around," The voice stated.

Raven turned around to see…

"Jayden!" Raven cried happily. Jayden, or Jay, was one of Raven's two older brothers. Jay was 4 years older than Raven at the age of 20. Raven's oldest brother, Cepheus, or Ceph, was 7 years older than Raven at the age of 23. Both boys were incredibly overprotective of their littlest brother, because of the age difference and the fact that they had both wanted another child in the family that they could care for. It was then that Raven realized whom his spy was. His own brother had been scaring the shit out of him for the past two weeks.

"Jay! I could kill you right about now! I've been thinking these terrible thoughts that there was a spy here after me all this time!" Raven shouted as Jay picked him up, spun him around, and hugged him tightly before setting him back down again.

"Well, instead of killing me, why don't we go back to your room and catch up? Ada already knows I'm here, and that's why he had Rye take Shade away. I knew you'd eventually come down to the dungeons, so I waited, but I needed you to be alone so you wouldn't attack me before I could say anything," Jay laughed as he led his little brother to his room.

"So, Raven, what have you been up to lately?" Jay asked curiously.

"Not much," Raven replied innocently.

"Uh huh, sure. You're seriously going to tell me that you, Raven, have not been playing any pranks or doing anything you shouldn't be doing in the time that I've been away?" Jay demanded.

Raven shrugged. "Well, perhaps I've done a few things that I shouldn't have done," He admitted.

"Like what?" Jay asked eagerly.

"Umm, well, nothing!" Raven stated quickly before rushing out of the room.

Jay looked after him in confusion before going to the mirror and staring at his own green face with yellow stripes and his bright orange hair. He looked down to see that he had a small blue goatee growing and his eyebrows and lips had been charmed blue as well. He was going to kill Raven when he caught him! With that, Jay quickly left the room, running after his younger brother as fast as possible.

Some of the vampires and werewolves that were staying at the castle stared as the young princes rushed by, their hair and skin dyed a myriad of colors, and still hexing and cursing each other.

Jay quickly caught up with Raven and got his revenge. He then dragged Raven back to his room, both laughing and panting, out of breath from their earlier excursions. All in all, it was a very exciting homecoming for Jay, and Raven was already planning more pranks to make his brother's stay more interesting.

* * *

Raven and Jay spent the rest of the day talking and laughing about old times. Raven wished that Ceph was there too, but he, unfortunately, was in India at the moment (or so Jay said), and could not come to visit anytime soon. 

Raven missed Jay and Ceph uncontrollably when they were away, and while he was extremely happy to have Jay home, he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that Ceph was no there to join in on the fun as well. Raven hardly saw Ceph anymore. He was always at school or having to stay at the Dursleys or at Headquarters whenever Cepheus was in the country. It was especially hard to hide his disappointment when Raven was at Hogworts, because Ron and Hermoine would always question him about why he was depressed. He certainly was not going to tell them that he missed his older brothers and was depressed because he couldn't go to see them. They would think he was on drugs or something. Raven, though, simply decided to be happy that Jay was here and concentrate on making his older brother's stay eventful.

* * *

That night at supper, Jay was greeted by everyone and welcomed home repeatedly. Shade and Jay hugged as soon as they saw one another and Raven and Zane just sat back and watched, small smiles on their faces. Jay turned around and laughed. 

"Raven, you get more and more like Ada every time I see you. Soon you'll be old and serious like him as well. I'll bet you'll even have a stick-shoved-up-your-arse-look just like he does," Jay smirked as both Raven and Zane glared at him.

"Oh look! There it is! That look really suits you, Raven," Jay laughed.

"Jayden…" Zane said threateningly. Jay simply shrugged, not caring.

"Well, boys, this is definitely going to be the best month in the history of months!" Jay cried happily as he sat down.

"I'm not so sure about that," Raven frowned, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that Jay was not the only unplanned visitor in the castle at the moment.


End file.
